


Detoxing

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's had a stressful day. Thankfully, Blaine knows exactly how to calm his boyfriend down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detoxing

Kurt was seriously considering dragging himself on all fours up the final staircase to the loft. He had just had a packed eight hour shift at the diner, and to top it all off, he’d had to stand the entire subway ride home on his already aching feet.

 _If I ever dance again, it will be a miracle,_ he thought as he slid the loft door open wearily. He used the last of his strength to close it behind himself before slumping against the cool metal, eyes closing and the crown of his head making a soft thumping noise as it smacked against the hard door.

“Hey, baby.” Though Blaine’s voice was quiet, it still made Kurt almost jump out of his pants, eyes flying open. “Bad day?”

“I might just let myself die right here. It would be better than ever having to walk again,” Kurt groaned. “Please remind me that I need to replace my work shoes soon. I’ve felt like I was walking on a bed of nails almost all day today.”

“Oh, honey,” Blaine said sympathetically. “Would it make you feel better to know that I drew you a bath?”

“If you are joking about this I will not hesitate to scratch all of your CDs, Blaine,” Kurt said, only half kidding.

“I promise that if you follow me into the bathroom, there is a nice, warm bath just waiting for you to sink into it,” Blaine said. He even held up his right hand in a silent Scout’s Honor pledge. “Please don’t violate my CDs, babe.”

“I knew I was making the right decision when I agreed to marry you,” Kurt said. He held out his arms and gave Blaine a pitiful look, saying “Please help me walk to the bathroom. I’m honestly not sure I can make it.”

Blaine closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, supporting enough of his weight that Kurt felt like he might be able to at least shuffle at that point. They slowly made their way to the bathroom, Kurt burying his face in Blaine’s neck partway across because he was just so tired.

“You gonna be able to get in, or do I have to make sure you’re not gonna drown?” Blaine teased once they’d finally made it over to the tiny bathroom space. There used to be a bit more floor space, but once they had the loft to themselves and were able to consolidate their products down to just one wall shelf, they replaced the rolling rack of supplies with a gorgeous old claw-foot tub they’d found down at the antique shop.

“I am a capable-” _yawn_ “-adult human being, Blaine,” Kurt said, staring at Blaine blearily. “Who might need someone to make sure he rinses his hair out properly.”

“I could probably be coerced into helping you,” Blaine said with a wink. He stepped back and let go of Kurt so he could undress himself and sink into the tub, both of them miraculously managing to keep their hormones in check for once and letting Kurt just relax into his bath.

Kurt let out a moan as the hot water sunk into his skin. “This feels _so good._ This may actually be the best sensation I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”

“Not gonna lie, I’m a little hurt by that,” Blaine joked. “Maybe I should let you suffer the consequences of poorly-rinsed hair.”

“Darling. Shut up and come over here for a second,” Kurt said, crooking a finger imperiously. When Blaine knelt by Kurt’s head, Kurt pulled him into a somewhat wet kiss that left both of them gasping. “Better?” he asked breathily.

“So much better,” Blaine said, breathing heavily. “I think people spill state secrets for kisses like that.”

“You are _such_ a nerd,” Kurt said fondly. He started to reach for the shampoo Blaine had left on the floor near the tub, but Blaine stopped him with a hand against his chest.

“Nope. You had a hard day, which means I do all the heavy lifting. You just sit there, look cute, and relax.”

Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine opened the shampoo bottle with a soft _click_ and sank a little deeper into the bubbles, breathing in the delicious scent of his lavender-vanilla bath salts. Then there was the feeling of hands against his scalp, massaging out his hairspray and releasing tension he didn’t even know he could carry there. Kurt let out a contented sigh as Blaine’s magic hands worked through his hair, distracting him from all the stresses of his awful work day until quiet chuckles broke into his dreamy haze.

“Wha’s so funny?” he slurred, cracking his eyes open just enough to focus on Blaine’s face. “An’ why does my hair feel weird?”

“Well, I _may_ have decided to see what you’d look like with a faux-hawk,” Blaine said, giving Kurt a shit-eating grin that he really did not want to find cute. “I think it’s a good look for you, honestly.”

“Blaine!” Kurt hollered, instantly awake. He leaned up and stretched until he could just barely make out his reflection in the bottom of their bathroom mirror. “I look ridiculous! And you’ve totally ruined the natural fall of my hair! What if it frizzes uncontrollably now?”

“That’s what conditioner is f- ack!” Blaine said. He was attempting to sooth Kurt’s fears, but got a little distracted when Kurt splashed a wave of warm bathwater at him. “Oh God, I’m soaked now! And I was wearing white.” He tried to pout sadly at Kurt, who only laughed.

“Oh no, your shirt’s gone completely see-through,” he said, unapologetic. “Now I have a great view of your pecs, how unfortunate.”

“I see the game you’re playing here, Hummel. You’re about as subtle as a four-alarm fire,” Blaine said, standing up. He made a show of puffing out his chest to see just how much of his shirt was waterlogged. “I think I’m going to have to run to the bedroom and change my shirt. Do you think I’ll need any help matching it to my pants?”

“You _do_ make some questionable choices sometimes,” Kurt said, pretending to think about it. He popped the drain. “Want to help me towel off first? I’m still so sore, I dunno if I’ll be able to reach everything.”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s hard right now.”

Blaine started laughing so hard Kurt was afraid he was going to pee his pants. “That was the worst line I’ve ever heard, babe.”

“If you’d like to have sex ever again, you’ll stop laughing at me in the next three seconds, Anderson,” Kurt said, standing up and making sure Blaine caught a nice glimpse of his muscled, dripping frame. He stepped carefully out of the tub, wincing only slightly when his full weight was back on his feet.

“Whatever you say, love. What was that about sex?” Blaine asked, looking a bit like a deer in headlights.

“Follow me.” Kurt wrapped his towel around his hips and sauntered out of the bathroom.

“Coming!” Blaine said, not for the only time that night.


End file.
